True love
by AliciaFon
Summary: Cinta dalam 1 minggu!
1. First Poetry

"Apa kau ingat peraturannya?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Tak boleh merayunya kecuali di depan teman-temannya, tak boleh menanyainya tentang kehidupan pribadinya, dan aku juga tak boleh bersikap romantis padanya kecuali di depan umum."

"Bagus, kau memang bawahanku yang paling hebat. Tak salah jika aku sangat mengandalkanmu. Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh menjalankan tugasmu sekarang."

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

**True Love**

(Chapter One: Prologue)

**©AliciaFon**

**Bleach** © Tite Kubo

Rate: **T**

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** maybe **Typo**'s, **O**ut **O**f **C**hara, **A**lternative **U**niverse

_A songfic about GgioSoi_

**DON'T****LIKE****DON'T****READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shaolin fon. Seorang _business woman_ yang tak begitu tertarik dengan dunia lain selain dunia bisnis, sekarang sedang kelimpungan mencari seorang pasangan hidup. Ya, karena apa lagi kalau bukan karena paksaan orangtuanya yang ingin segera meminang cucu.

Menghindari resiko dijodohkan seperti Siti Nurbaya, (Apakah orang Jepang mengenal Siti Nurbaya? Entahlah… xD) Soifon, nama lengkap gadis ini, mencoba mencari sendiri jodohnya. Namun karena waktunya yang bisa dibilang tidak ada, dan atas saran teman-temannya yang sesama _workaholic_, ia pun mencarinya lewat dunia maya. Oh, bukan bukan… bukan dengan cara membuat akun media sosial dan setelah itu mengajak seseorang untuk mengobrol lalu kemudian bertemu. Bukan seperti itu.

Lagipula jika memang ia memakainya, siapa yang berani menjamin bahwa orang yang akan ia temui memang orang baik? Dan apakah orang yang akan ia temui itu pasti laki-laki?

Yang benar adalah, Soifon memakai jasa khusus penyewaan pacar.

Terdengar… Aneh? Memang, jasa ini memang tak begitu popular di kalangan masyarakat luas. Namun untuk kalangan orang seperti Soifon yang sungguh tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari dunia kerja, situs ini sangat populer.

.

Dan saat ini soifon sedang mengunyah keripik kentang sambil memandangi layar televise ketika telefon genggamnya berbunyi nyaring.

"Halo?

"Ya halo?"

"Dengan Nona Soifon?"

"Ya, saya sendiri. Maaf, saya bicara dengan siapa ya?"

"Perkenalkan, saya Nanao Ise. Saya adalah orang yang akan memperkenalkan nona dengan orang yang akan menjadi pasangan nona. Namanya Ggio Vega, umurnya 27 tahun…"

Soifon pun tergopoh-gopoh mencari pulpen dan kertas untuk mencatat ciri-ciri fisik yang disebutkan Nanao.

"… Bertubuh pendek, berambut hitam, bermata emas, rambutnya panjang dan dikepang. Sekian, Nona bisa menemuinya di café Karakura jam tiga sore nanti."

Soifon melirik jam dinding, tepat pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Hm… Tiga sore, ya? B… Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, ya Nanao."

"Ya, sama-sama nona Soifon. Semoga sukses dengan kencannya."

Bip.

Dan telfon genggamnya pun segera ia taruh kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Haaah…"

.


	2. Second Poetry

**True Love**

(Chapter Two: Introduction)

**©AliciaFon**

**Bleach** © Tite Kubo

Rate: **T**

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** maybe **Typo**'s, **O**ut **O**f **C**hara, **A**lternative **U**niverse

_A songfic about GgioSoi_

**DON'T****LIKE****DON'T****READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh? P… Pacar sewaan?" Soifon terbelalak ketika mengucapkan kata yang satu itu. Ia memandang teman-temannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, heran dan kaget.

Pacar sewaan? Apa ia tak salah dengar? Sejak kapan di dunia ini ada jasa seperti itu?

"Ya. Dan tahukah kau Soi-chan, Ulqui-chan dan aku bertemu lewat itu, lho." Orihime memotong kue bolu jeruk-nya dan memasukannnya ke mulutnya menggunakan garpu.

"Aku juga bertemu dengan Strawberry Jeruk lewat jasa itu. Dan, siapa yang tahu ternyata kami berdua bisa sampai sekarang." Rukia tersenyum pada Soifon sambil melihat layar telfon genggam yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana itu. Terlingkar di jari manisnya sebuah cincin emas dua puluh empat karat. Tanda bahwa ia sudah mengikat sumpah sehidup semati dengan Kurosaki Ichigo yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan sayang, "Strawberry Jeruk" itu.

"Ugh…" Soifon tertunduk lemas menghindari pandangan –yang menurutnya– merendah teman-temannya itu.

Memang saat ini diantara mereka, Soifon-lah yang belum memliliki kekasih, sementara Orihime sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer, sedangkan sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Rukia Kuchiki, sudah melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Ichigo Kurosaki dua tahun lalu. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Sementara ialah salah satu orang yang menjadi penerima tamu di pesta pernikahan mereka. Dan sampai sekarang ia menyesal karena ialah satu-satunya orang yang tak memiliki pasangan di pesta itu.

Ugh, sekali lagi, itu kenangan yang buruk.

Oh, ya, jangan lupakan perubahan nama Rukia yang kini sudah berubah menjadi nona Kurosaki. Apakah akan ada Kurosaki junior di dalam kandungannya beberapa bulan ke depan? Entahlah, Soifon tak ambil pusing.

Yang saat ini sedang sangat ia pikirkan adalah, bagaimana masa depan percintaannya? Apakah ia akan menjadi perawan tua? Oh, tidak. Jangan sampai itu terjadi… Oh, Kami-sama…

"Lagipula kau juga salah sih… Kau terlalu larut dengan pekerjaanmu. Sehingga kau tidak menyadari kerinduan orangtuamu untuk menimang cucu. Dan kau juga tak sadar berapa banyak lelaki di luar sana yang sudah mengantri untuk mendapatkanmu." Orihime menunjuk-nunjuk Soifon dengan garpu plastic yang ia pegang.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pacar sewaan itu? Apa kau ingin mencobanya, Soifon? Yah, walaupun ia tak akan menikahimu, tapi setidaknya kau boleh diijinkan pulang, kan?" Rukia berbicara dengan Soifon sembari terus menatap layar telfon genggamnya.

Oh, ayolah Rukia! Kasihan Soifon harus mengingat lagi kejadian memalukan beberapa bulan lalu, dimana Soifon yang pulang larut malam, mengetuk rumah orangtuanya, dan ketika orangtuanya membuka pintu masuk dan menanyakan Soifon apakah ada laki-laki yang berhasil dirinya dapatkan hari ini? Soifon hanya menggeleng lemas.

Dan hasilnya? Soifon tak boleh masuk ke rumah orangtuanya sehingga ia terpaksa menginap di rumah Rukia.

Miris? Memang.

"Ya ya ya… Oh, sudahlah, Rukia. Jangan kau ingatkan lagi padaku kejadian memalukan itu." Soifon memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Orihime semakin mendesak Soifon.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi anggota?" Soifon menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

Dan disinilah ia. Di dalam sebuah restoran bernuansa Prancis-Italia. Ia sedang membolak-balik buku menu dengan tatapan bosannya ketika ia mendengar derap langkah yang terburu-buru mendekati meja bernomor 8, meja Soifon.

Soifon menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang… hmmm… bagaimana ya?

Terlalu imut untuk seseorang berumur 27 tahun, mungkin?

Ya, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Pria di depannya sangat mirip dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Nanao. Lebih tepatnya, .mirip.

Ya, tubuhnya mungil dan pendek, namun Soifon yakin pemuda itu takkan lebih pendek darinya. Ya, warna matanya emas, sangat sesuai dengan warna kesukaan Soifon. Dan sekali lagi, ya, rambutnya panjang dan berkepang.

Soifon terkesima.

"Kau sudah memesan?" Pria itu segera mengambil tempat duduk di depan Soifon.

"Eh? Be… Belum…" Soifon yang belum sadar sepenuhnya cepat-cepat menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Biar aku saja yang memesan kalau begitu." Pria itu pun segera memanggil pelayan untuk menghampiri meja mereka.

Dan Soifon tak sempat mendengar lagi apa yang pria di hadapannya ini pesankan untuk mereka berdua, karena ia terlalu terpana akan pria bernama Ggio Vega ini.

Setelah Ggio selesai memesan, ia segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Soifon.

"Perkenalkan, aku Ggio Vega. Pria yang akan menjadi pasanganmu untuk satu minggu ini."

Soifon menyambut uluran tangan Ggio, masih dengan gugup.

"Eh? Y.. ya. Aku tahu, namaku Shaolin Fon. Kau bisa memanggilku Soifon."

Dan setelah itu, keheningan yang mencekam untuk beberapa menit pun terpecahkan ketika sang pelayan membawakan pesanan untuk mereka berdua.

Soifon memakan _pepperoni beef steak_-nya dengan perlahan. Sementara Ggio dengan tenang memakan sup _asparagus_-nya.

"Jadi, sampai mana kita tadi? Oh, ya. Kau tinggal dimana, nona? Biar kuantar kau pulang." Masih dengan santai, Ggio bertanya pada Soifon.

"Aku tinggal di Junrinan. Kau ingin mengantarkanku pulang, kan? Karena aku sangat mengharapkannya." Muka Soifon berangsur-angsur memerah ketika mengatakannya.

"Ahahaha… Tenang saja, nona. Aku dengan senang hati akan mengantarkanmu dengan selamat. Namun…" Ggio menggantung kalimatnya.

"Namun?"

"Kau harus menemaniku berdansa mala mini, nona." Ggio mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Soifon.

Dan Soifon pun tersedak.

T.B.C

.

.

.

Haaah… Finally, minna… semua isi kepalaku kutumpahkan disini… #nahloh?

Nggak… xD nggak gitu… maksudku, semua ideku hari ini kutuangkan disini…

xD

Tau nggak minna, aku bikin ini cuman sehari tauk… xD

Dari jam 10 pagi tadi sampai sekarang jam 3 sore ku aplod…  
xD

Yah, yang penting I still need the RnR-nya minna…

#glittering eyes

#plakked


End file.
